Devil Within
by DeathCalledForWrestling
Summary: A certain gift is given to John Cena, and there is a horrible past etched into it's cold stone. The gift brings demonic events, and it soon torments John Cena himself.
1. Just A Gift

**I don't own the WWE, or the statue in this story. If I did then well, it would be wierd.**

_Location: Florida, in John Cena's home.  
Time: 5:00 in the afternoon.  
Day: Friday_

_John sat down on his comfortable sofa, watching the Boston Red Sox play their game while he drank his beer. He sets his drink down on the coffee table, and sits back into his sofa and relaxed. The sun was peering in from his window blinds, and the light rays spewed down on his floor. He noticed there was a glare on the television, so he went to close the blinds and he sat back down. The game cut to a commercial, and he was able to take a bathroom break. He stood up and walked to his bathroom, as he stood over the toilet, his house phone began to ring. 'Damn it', he said as he zipped up his pants and went to the phone._

"Hello, this is John."

"Hey there Champ, how are you doing?" _It was his father John sr._

"I'm doing great dad, just finally relaxing a bit around the house."

"Oh really, that's' good son. I wanted you to know that your aunt Susan was planning to send you a gift. Well, she already sent it, and she didn't tell me what it was. Your mother did say something about a statue."

"A statue of me?" _Cena wanted to laugh._

"No, not a statue of you, don't get cocky now. Just call me once you get it, alright?"

"Sure thing dad, I'll call you later, bye." _He hung up and went back to the restroom to start what he needed to finish. When he finished he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He looked into the mirror and stared at his black eye. He frowned a little, remembering that Randy had punched him in the face. John stepped out of the restroom, and walked back to see his television. Boston Red Sox were winning and he clapped his hands to support his team. The time flew by and it was now seven in the afternoon, he decided to turn on his light near the front door. John spent the remainder of his night watching television and films, what else could you do when you live alone?_

**Location: John's bed.  
Time: 8:34 in the morning.  
Day: Saturday.**

_Someone was ringing his doorbell, and it took Cena a couple of seconds to reach the door and open it. A UPS man held a box the size of a German shepherd.  
_  
"You must be Mr.Cena, please sign here" _The UPS guy said and handed John the tablet._

John looked at the box and squinted his eyes.

"It's kind of heavy, wonder what it is," _the guy questioned._

"It's probably that statue my father was talking about. It is a gift for me from my aunt."

"She must really love you then. Is it a statue of you?"

"That's what I'm wondering too."

_John gave back the tablet to the man, and grabbed the box and headed back inside his home. He placed it down on the kitchen floor and crossed his arms, deciding if it should be opened. With a sigh, he got his knife and opened the box's flaps. He looked inside and saw a statue of what seemed to be a demon. John took a hold of the statue, and placed it beside him. The statue was stone, and the demon had fangs and his right first was parallel to his shoulder and his left down at his side. Not to mention the wings that sprout from its back._

"What in the world is this?" _John Cena stood up and looked down at the statue that seemed to be glaring at him. He didn't pay no mind to it and thought if he should send a Thank You letter to his aunt. He called up his dad and waited for him to answer.  
_  
"Hello John, how are you this morning"

"I got my gift."

"What is it?"

"A statue just like mom said."

"What is of, I hope it's not of you."

"It's of a demon. A demon with wings, and fangs, and a scary face to it. Why would aunt send me this crap?"

"I have no idea, but that doesn't seem like a nice gift at all. Trash it and just say thank you to her." _John Cena sr. said._

"I'll see what I should do with it."

**Author's notes: I like how this is going; hopefully I'll get more into it.** **I know it's a bit slow at first, but hang in there. If you can guess where I got the statue idea from, then you are amazing.**


	2. It Has Begun

John Cena went inside one of his garages containing some of his classic cars

_John Cena went inside one of his garages containing some of his classic cars. He got his keys for his Dodge Charger, and was about to unlock his car door. Thing was, that it was already unlocked. 'That's weird; I always lock my cars'. He thought as he went in his car, and waited as his garage door slide up. Finally, his reversed out the garage, and made sure that his garage door went back down. Driving off to a nearby gym, he saw what it appeared to be a man with dark black eyes standing by the sidewalk. The man glared at John and smiled and to reveal sharp looking teeth. John stared dumbfounded and shook off the image of the man as he drove to the gym. Upon arriving, He got his workout bag, and went inside the weight room. He got set up and began to stretch out his arms._

_A few minutes into his weight lifting, an unimaginable pain shot through his back. It hurt so bad that John dropped his weights to his side and his spotter freaked out. John grunted in pain and agony, the feeling wasn't going away._

"Do we need to call the hospital?" _His spotter questioned._

"No, no just wait it out!" _John Cena yelled at his spotter._

_Men and woman began to stare at him in fear and worry. He started to calm down and the pain slowed and stopped._

"You need to go home, don't start pressuring yourself now." _His spotter patted John's shoulder and with that, John nodded and headed back home._

**Location: John's kitchen.  
Time: 7:04 in the afternoon.  
Day: Saturday.**

_He sighed and began doing the laundry. His dirty clothes were getting clean in the washer, and he had already finished the dry clothes. Thinking that this would be a good time to look at some things on the internet, he sat down and started up his laptop. Then a disturbing sick feeling came over him. He was going to vomit. John raced to the bathroom and hunched over near the toilet. The sour acidic taste rose up his throat and out his mouth in a way that he had never seen before. As if he wasn't even controlling himself. Wondering and trying to gasp for air, he began to shake and his vomiting had stopped. He grabbed a wet towel and cleaned himself off, and stood still for awhile._

"What is going on with me?" _He questioned himself._

He went in his room, and changed into just his boxers. He felt sick to his stomach, literally. He laid in his bed and kept thinking about the things he felt today. There was a light on around the house, and he realized it was the lamp in the living room. Not wanting to get up, he stumbled out of bed and went inside the living room. There in the living room, stood the statue of the demon.

"I hadn't moved you; I remember putting you near the kitchen!" _He yelled at the stone demon. Who just seem to grin at John Cena. He shook his head in anger and moved the statue into the closet near the garage. Quickly, he turned off the light and went to bed._

**Location: at a local baseball game.  
Time: 3:23 in the evening.  
Day: Sunday.**

_John and his cousin Marc were enjoying watching some game and it seemed that John wouldn't be suffering any harsh body problems._

"Yo' man I heard that aunt gave you a late birthday gift. What is it anyways?"

"Oh dude, you don't even want to know. I'd rather show it to you."

"Alright, it better not be no weird ass shit, you know how she likes to give out odd presents." _Marc had said while he and John got in the car to drive back to John's house._

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Let's just say that it's fucking weird."

"This is going to be a hard one then; I know a lot of freaky shit."

_As they arrived and settled in the house, John stepped in front of Marc._

"Close your eyes and wait till I say you can open 'em."

Marc Predka nodded and chuckled a little. A few seconds and he heard John say "Open them!"  
_  
Marc met eye to eye with the demonic statue. His evil eyes stared into Marc's and looked like it was going to pounce at any moment._

"What the fuck is that?" _his cousin asked._

"This is what she sent me for my birthday, and honestly I hate it. Ever since I got this, stuff has been happening to me." _Cena said with a down look. He placed it back down and glanced at Marc, who just glared at the statue in disgust._

"She is seriously on something if she going to give you something like this. I say send it back or sell it." _Marc laughed._

"That's what I thought too, but I'm not sure. What if she comes by and doesn't see it around here?"

"Tell her that you left it somewhere and you can't find it, anything I don't know."

"Good idea, but still not sure about it."

_With all this negative talk about the statue, John wasn't feeling so sure about his safety. A loud banging noise was heard from his attic. They both looked up and then at each other with a questionable face. Then there was shuffling sounds and the sound of a creak._

"You got rats or raccoons?"

"No, I don't think I do…" _John wiped his face from exhaustion._

"Don't worry; I'm here for you if any animal comes down. You're going back to Raw on Monday right?"

"Yeah, it was only a four day vacation. I'll be back and then the boo's will keep coming at me quicker than a bullet."

"You know not to even think about that shit, just go in there and kick some ass. So if your going to be gone and what not, does that mean I get to do whatever I want in your house?"

"Ha, right! Don't think you can get away with shit and don't you dare think about riding my cars man." _He laughed and nudged his cousin._

As they laughed, the statue began to crack.

"Holy crap." _Marc exclaimed._

_ Then the sickening pain in his stomach started again. John kneeled to the ground and yelled. He fell on his back, arching it and shouting out obscenities._

"Shit man, let me call 911!"

_Marc dialed and gave the information to the lady, when he was about to hang up, he noticed that John was now vomiting up blood. The face of John had turned to pure horror as John watched himself being overcome with a great illness unlike any other the world has seen._

**Author's notes: Now I really like how this is going. Still can't guess where the statue idea came from? No worries, you'll find out soon enough.**


	3. Growing Hate

Location: Hospital

**Authors' Notes: This chapter is a bit disturbing. If you can't handle blood or anything of that sort, don't read.**

**Location: Hospital.  
Time: 9:38 in the morning.  
Day: Monday.**

_An aroma of medicine and drugs filled the cold hospital room. He felt like he was lying on a bed of feathers, his head was killing him to the point where he had to close his eyes again. Wanting to rub his eyes, he noticed he couldn't, because his wrists were tied down to the bed. He moved his feet, and also realized his ankles were too tied down to the bottom of the hospital bed. John began to panic. Thankfully a nurse had walked in; she was in her late twenties, blond hair and brown eyed. She walked near John and placed a hand on his arm. _

"Don't worry; you are going to be fine."

"What happened to me? What's wrong with my body?"

"You remember last night right?" _she questioned him._

"Yes, I remember coughing up blood and there was a really bad pain in my stomach. What I really want to know is that why am I strapped down?" _He sat up, but to no avail._

"Do you remember what happened on the way to the hospital? Oh and sorry for asking so many questions, I just need to know some things."

"It's no problem. And I don't know what happened during the time I got here or the time I was here. It was like I blacked out, I guess." _John looked off into space for a moment and snapped back to reality. _"Why?"

"Because John, you were having fits of rage. You began spitting at anyone who came close to you. You also yelled out curse words, tried to bite off the arm of a doctor and you almost made yourself bleed by banging your head against the wall. That's why you are strapped down so tightly. We were afraid." _The nurse was concerned from the tone of her voice._

"Damn, thank God I wasn't able to see any of that. I can't explain to myself what the hell caused me to do any of that shit. Pardon me, I didn't mean to curse. So, what is wrong with me, like exactly?"

"The doctor will come in soon, hang tight. I can't tell you, he will though, I'll go call him." _She went off and called the doctor to see John. In a couple of minutes, an older man with glasses and gray hair stepped inside the room._

"Hello there John, I'm Dr. Steve Alexander and don't worry I've got all the information that we were able to get from your analysis. First off, I know you haven't been doing any drugs of some sort. You've tested negative for any drug or substance. We looked into the symptoms you were facing and at first we thought it could have been Chronic Bronchitis, but you've tested negative for that too. Honestly, we are baffled. You seem perfectly fine, and your analysis proves that. Perhaps you have been over doing your workouts or you ate something bad. As for your fits of rage you had on the way here? I'm guessing that with your sudden hit of illness, you were getting paranoid and you had no control of your actions." _He finished and saw that John had a serious look upon his face. He didn't even have his eyes on the Doctor._

"Alright, this is beyond what I've heard before in my life. If there's nothing wrong with me then, may you please take these straps off me?"

"Of course, I think you are able to control yourself now at the moment." _He took of the straps and removed the ones off his ankles. _

"Thank you, and I'll call you or someone will if something occurs to me again. If I'm fine, I'm going to just have to pray that I stay fine." _John said as he felt his ankles and wrists.  
_  
**Location: Denver, Colorado at the Pepsi Center.  
Time: 7:13 at night.  
Day: Monday.**

_John Cena walked to the locker room and when he got inside, many of the superstars were getting ready for tonight's show. With a smile on his face, he set up his bag in his locker and put his hat on. Randy slapped his back and smirked._

"I heard you weren't doing so well the other day, what 'sup?" _Orton spoke as he laced up his boots._

"Man, I just had a quick sickness, its over. I came out to be fine in the end."

"Okay then, so you know that you're going to have to lose this one match tonight. Vince wants this to be a real good match to watch."

"I know. We've already talked about it today and I've got to say that this has been a steady day. No pains, no aches and no damn coughing. I'm feeling pretty damn good."

_Randy nodded at his friend, and John went out the room and looked for the table with food and drinks. He spotted the table, and got a bottle of water. A few of the divas were walking by and he said hey as he drank. Melina Perez and Jillian Hall stopped at the table and got some fruits in a cup._

"Is there any cherries in yours Jillian?"

"Yeah, get those cups right there, they have cherries in them." _Jillian said._

The two divas got their treats and tasted the fruits and noticed John.

"Oh hola Cena, how are you feeling?" _Melina asked as she placed a cherry in her mouth._

"I'm feeling good, way better than before."

"That's nice to hear." _Jill munched on some pineapple slices._

_ It did look as if the night was going to go incident-free. So the night went on, and the show began and went very well. It was then John Cena's match with Umaga that was up next. Cena did his stretches and stood by the entrance to the ramp. He waited as he heard his theme music played, and that's when the excruciating pain in his stomach erupted and it progressed into his back. As it quickly came, it faded quickly too. He was confused and worried for his health. Then a rushing feeling of hate overcame him, the feeling of pure hatred and animosity for any living thing was covering him like a coat._

His music played, and John Cena went out on the ramp and faced the crowd and the ring. His eyes fierce and he stood for a moment and then ran down the ramp and into the ring. Without thinking, and with out the bell ringing, he began wailing on Umaga. With punch after punch, he was able to send the Samoan bulldozer down on the mat. The referee was telling him to stop, but John didn't listen until the ref would count to four.

"You think you can get away from me? I will send you to hell along with everybody in this arena!" _John yelled._

Umaga started to bleed from his forehead and his mouth. The ref didn't know whether to stop the match or not, so he persisted with the grueling fight.

"Hey man, this wasn't supposed to happen." _Umaga spoke soft just for Cena to hear._

"There was a change in plans!"

_ John grabbed the ring bell and smashed it against the Samoan's head. At that, paramedics and referees were sent down the ring. The men tried to subdue John from inflicting any more pain on the poor guy. They fortunately succeeded, and Umaga was let out of the ring. The ref's were backing Cena away, and he saw that he had Umaga's blood on him. He smiled as he rubbed the blood on his arms and looked into the crowd and laughed. The fans gasped and made nasty remarks to him, some didn't even open their mouth._

_He then began walking up the ramp and went backstage to see a very shocked Vince McMahon. Behind him were the superstars who then pretended to not see him, and continue what they were doing._

"John, what the hell was that all about?" _The Chairman asked._

"I had a impulse, what can I say?"


	4. No Longer in Control

Continuation from last chapter.

_Vince McMahon stood in front of the bloodied up John Cena, and wanted to be firm with him as he could tell that Cena didn't want to follow the plan for his match._

"You had an impulse you say? Well, I still won't tolerate with this little incident you pulled here tonight. Next Monday, you won't be wrestling and in fact you are suspended that night. You are not to be allowed to enter the arena at all!" _Vince rose his voice and everyone around took notice of them two._

"So that's how it's going to be! This show wouldn't be good if I weren't here! This show is useless without me, and you know that. You and everybody else know that!" _John shouted and he grabbed a glass and hurled it at a wall, shattering the glass into pieces._

"John Cena, I advise you leave now and take a break from wrestling. Something is very disturbing about you, and what ever it is, you need to handle it outside the ring."_ Vince said as he walked off. _

_John looked at his body still covered with other man's blood. He looked back up to see most of the superstars leaving. Some reason, it felt as if the weight was lifted from his shoulders and he became himself again. John went to the showers and got cleaned; he later grabbed his belongings and went to his car. From out of the dark, two ladies appeared by John's vehicle. It was Ashley Massaro and Maria Kanellis. Both crossing their arms, and confused faces upon them.  
_  
"What was that all about John?" _Ashley asked._

"Yeah, poor Umaga had to be rushed to the damn hospital. He suffered a concussion." _Maria spilled out._

"Look, that wasn't me. I don't know what got into me, but I didn't mean to hurt the guy so badly. I'm sorry, I really am." _John was opening his car door._

"Go get some real help, professional help." _Ashley said, and then she and Maria walked off to their respective cars._

Guilt had overcome him, and he left the arena's parking lot and headed home.

**Location: Florida, John's home.  
Time: 1:21 in the evening.  
Day: Tuesday.**_John Cena was cleaning his 1970 Plymouth Superbird out in the front of the house. He began the morning real groggy and he wasn't feeling very good. Somewhat drained and out of energy, he seemed to be. Marc arrived at John's house, and got out his vehicle. Marc whistled at the car John was so in love with. He loved all his cars as much as anything. Marc came close, and noticed John's skin was a pale color with a tint of grey and green._

"Shit man, you don't look so good. Have you checked yourself out in the mirror lately?"

"I can't look that bad, maybe it's just that sickness I had. It could be coming back or some shit, I don't know." _John wiped off the car._

"I saw what you did last night on Raw, and I think we should go check that shit out. That's not like you John, there's something wrong and I know it. Tomorrow, we will go visit the doctor, alright" _Marc suggested and went inside the house and John followed._

Entering the home, the saw the statue sitting up on the dining room table and John nudged at Marc.

"Why'd you put it there?"

"I didn't put it there; it's been in the closet ever since you went away!"

"If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm not playing Marc."

"Dude, seriously I didn't do this, I swear. I wouldn't do that sick shit to you."

"Fine, just put that fucker back in the closet please."_ John pressed his fingers against his forehead and sat down at the kitchen. _

_Marc did just that, and came into the kitchen a couple minutes later. He gasped in horror to see John crawling on the floor and banging his head against the carpet. John glanced up to see Marc and pinned him against the wall._

"What the hell man?" _Marc yelled out._

"Hell is a place where all sinners go." _John's voice took on a demonic tone. A tone deeper and more sinister with every word spoken, it gave Marc chills down his spine._

"John, relax. Calm yourself down, man."

"John's not here at the moment, someone's taken his place."

"And who would that be?"_ Marc didn't want to know the answer…_

"Lucifer." _He smiled._

**Authors' Notes: As for pairings, I don't think this would be a good story to have pairings in. I don't do love that well, that's why i'm doing horror. Again, thank you for your reviews and thank you for reading.**


	5. Please Help

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but you need some serious help."

"I don't need help, John does."

"Stop talking in two person dialogue!" _Marc yelled out at John, but he knew it wasn't his spirit who was in John's body. 'John' stepped back and let Marc fall to the ground. Marc looked up at 'John', and didn't make a move._

_John Cena began screaming and yelling again, throwing things around the room and punching into walls. Marc just sat in amazement at the beast within the body. This wasn't a job for any police or doctor…_

_Marc grabbed a bat that John left by the door; he rose it up to a good level and said,_ "Hey, go to sleep." _Marc whacked John on his head with a hard hit and the heavy figure fell to the floor._

**Location: John's bedroom.  
Time: 4:22 in the evening.  
Day: Tuesday.**

_Marc sat by John's bedroom door, which was locked from the outside. A few minutes, and he heard a demonic growl from inside the room. This startled Marc, and he unlocked and opened the door. He peeked inside and saw that John was awake. Feeling Marc's presence, John faced him and yelled out_ "Untie me now!"

"Hell no, you must be crazy, which you are."

"You don't know what's going to happen if you don't."

"Your right, but I'll guess it's going to be bad. I can't have you running around and shit though."

"…it's cold here." _John's voice was low._

"What?"

"It's cold up here. Could you atleast put more blankets over me?"

_Marc thought this was odd of the demon to ask him a question like this. So, he placed two blankets over the demon and stood back._

"There, happy?"

"Very. Where I live, it's very hot and filled with flames. The dead roam around and our demons beat upon the sinners who have arrived to our home. It is a wonderful sight, but you probably shouldn't know all this."

"I don't want to. Tell me why you are here."

"It's obvious."

_Marc walked near the bed and the demon smiled at him, and Marc looked away. John started pulling on the ropes Marc had tied him with. He pulled harder and he began to chant in Latin. His eyes were the color of red, and his skin tore into cuts. The cuts ran down his face and neck._

"Stop this!"

_The demon inside John bellowed out curse words and the bed started to shake furiously. Thunder roared and lighting struck outside the house, and Marc was afraid that the rope wouldn't hold down the demonic John. The demon then stopped, and all was silent. Marc didn't know what to do to help his cousin. Putting back the blankets over him, he went out the room and looked into a phonebook. He wanted to see if there was some kind of exorcist who was able to cure John of the demonic entity. Frustrated and confused, he called the nearby Catholic Church._

"Hello this is the East Church of Hope, how may I help you?" _A lady on the other end spoke._

"Hi, is it possible that I talk to a priest if one's available?"

"Father Scott is available; would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes please." _Marc said. The lady called on the priest, and he took the phone from the lady, and spoke._

"Hello, it's Father Scott."

"Hello, my name is Marc Predka, and I have a cousin who seems to be, how you say this, well possessed. I was wondering if maybe you could perform an exorcism."

"I believe I may be able to help you, and I want you to know that this process may take awhile. It's also very life threatening and could lead to strange occurrences. I know, because I've done an exorcism before, never did I think I'd do another one."

"Please father, I need you to help him. He's out of control; I've tied him up to the bed posts because he was going insane."

"Fine, I will do it. I'll arrive tonight at seven."

_After giving the father information about John's location, they said their goodbyes and hanged up. Marc prayed that this exorcism would be a good one, and nothing fake. He looked back inside the room, and found John sound asleep. All Marc had to do was wait for Father Scott, and see what was next to happen._

It was 7:12, and Marc had been sitting down watching television to pass up the time. Three knocks were heard from the front door, and Marc got up to answer. It was Father Scott, with his priest suit, holding a bible in one hand and a bottle of holy water in the other.

"Father, please come in." _Marc moved aside and Father walked in the home already feeling a hint of evil. Marc closed the front door, and held out his hand to Father._

They shook hands.

"May you describe what your cousin has been doing since he has been possessed?"

"Yeah, of course. First off, this Monday he was at a wrestling show and he went ballistic on his opponent. Now, John isn't the ones to not obey his match plans, so it was weird of him to start hurting his opponent. Then next, he said he's been having serious stomach pains and he also was throwing up recently. He's been to the hospital, and they too had to strap him down to the bed because he would have fits of rage. I am really worried; this is something I've never wanted to see happen to anybody." _Marc sighed and cleared his throat._

_Father Scott thought about what Marc had been saying. He placed his hands together in prayer, and was about to speak but was interrupted by a low growl coming from down the hall.  
_  
"That's him, that's my cousin John or the demon who's taken his body or however you say."

"Let us go upstairs and see if we may start the exorcism."

_At that, they walked to bedroom, and went inside. John was sitting upright, his arms behind him as if in flight. He was looking down and speaking quietly to himself. Father Scott and Marc each stood at opposite sides of the bed._  
"You can't do anything, you have no power here!"_ the demon shouted into the Father's face._

John quickly glanced at Father Scott and stared into his eyes.

"I have the power of God with me at all times, and his power is greater than yours."

"That is a lie."

"My God has created miracles, he has saved lives and he has made this world for us."

"Your God is a fraud. He saves no one. How is it that I'm here, yet he isn't?"  
_  
Father Scott raised his necklace to reveal a silver cross. John's eyes widened and he twisted in his bed. It seemed like the cross was making John uncomfortable. He placed the cross against John's forehead and steam rose from the skin._

"Get it away now, get it the fuck away!" _The demon said in agony._

Father Scott placed his cross back into his pocket, and read a page in the bible. Marc sat in a chair next to the bed. His hands folded from a cold chill that past him.

"You say you're powerful?" _Marc questioned the beast.  
_  
"I am."

"How come you're not able to get out of this body?"

"It is my decision to stay."

"Okay, fine. If you're so powerful, why not get out of those ropes?"

_The demon within laughed and spat at Marc's face._

"I don't have to answer you! You are nothing; you are the filth living here on earth."

_Marc wiped the spit from his face and got infuriated, but he did not dare to test the demon's strength or temper.  
_  
_Father read in his bible once again and John growled and grunted. With the priest reading, John's skin began to tear in cuts once more. It cut through his shirt, and ripped it to shreds as the invisible blades contacted John. Blood streamed down his face, neck and chest. All the while, he was laughing and cursing._

"God, please help…" _Marc said without thought._

"Mar-maarr-marc, it's hurting me! Tell him to stop reading, please it's hurting me." _It was the real John's voice. "_Tell him, to quit reading! Help, please!"

_Marc looked at his cousin and tried to pause the Father from continuing._

"No, it is a trick!" _Father Scott announced._

"It's not a trick, tell him to fucking stop."

"Stop it now; let us see if it's really him." _Marc placed a hand on John's shoulder._

"John, is this really you?"

"Yes, it is. What's happening to me, man? Why am I bloody? Why am I tied up again?" _Tears formed in John's eyes._

"Dude, there's something evil inside you…" _Marc felt the tears come too._ "We are trying to get it out and free you, we are trying."

_The look on John's face turned back to a sinister smile._

"You didn't think I'd let you talk to him for long, did you?"

"Don't you fucking do that! Let me talk to him!"

_It shook his head and lay back down on the bed._

"I will make sure that John goes to hell along with me…"

**Authors' Notes: I hope I made this longer for some of you. Again with the pairings, I can't have a pairing in this story. It's horror, not drama or love. I'm very sorry, but that's how it is. I'm glad you are all liking this story, and I'm glad myself it's turning out well. **


	6. A Friend

**Location: in the kitchen.  
Time: 1:00 in the evening.  
Day: Wednesday.**

_After the incident last night, Father had said that there was still much work to do and that he will come by today. Marc held the house phone in his hands, eyeing it as if perhaps he should call someone. He thought about the people John felt comfortable with, and Randy popped into his head. It wouldn't be easy though calling him to come to see John though; he took over the spotlight on Raw again, so he wouldn't be able to visit. He thought of a few more names, like John Hennigan or Chris Irvine, but they were all busy. Marc had to contact someone closer to Florida, and who wasn't hassling with the wrestling business. Then Amy Dumas came to mind. Marc started looking for her number through John's cell phone, and actually was able to find it. He dialed the number and waited for her to pick up_.

"Hello?" _the now black haired Amy answered.  
_  
"Hey, what's up this Marc, you know John's cousin?"

"Oh, yeah that's right."

"I wanted to know if you are able to come by here…"

"I'm able to, but what's the problem?"

"John is really messed up, I mean he is not himself and I mean that."

"He's sick or something?" _Amy asked._

"Kind of, but not really, he's under the weather. I just want you to see him and try to talk to him, please Amy."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours then." _She hanged up._

_John Cena hadn't been so close to Amy, but there was a moment in the wrestling business when Amy really needed some help. She didn't like all the name-calling and harassment from the crowd, and so she thought maybe it was time to go. It worked out fine, since she was already busy doing other things. John also didn't like picking on Amy onscreen, but it was a storyline and he had to follow the lines. Every time their 'skit' finished, he'd go in the back and apologize._

Marc went towards the bedroom and listened in. He didn't hear a sound, just the heavy breathing coming from the demonic entity. 'Great, now I got to wait on another person,' he thought while going back into the kitchen. In his seat, the statue took his spot. This alarmed Marc to the extent of him yelling but he held his mouth with his hand. "Why are you fucking doing that?" Marc asked the non-existing demon statue. 'Why not just dump this?' he questioned himself. Then he thought of John's hesitation of throwing out the thing and what would happen if he did…

_A couple of hours later, Amy Dumas had arrived at the home. She glanced around at all the cars displayed in front of the yard. She held two bags, and fixed her sunglasses that now sat on her head. She knocked and waited._

Marc opened the door and a sigh of relief came out his mouth.

"What's good Amy? Come inside." _He allowed her in, and she sat her bags down on the floor._

"Nice place he has, so where is he?"

"In his room, but I'm not sure if you want to go inside."

"Well, I am here to visit him so I'll just make my way to his room." _Her finger pointed left as if in question. Marc shook his head. She pointed to the right. He again, shook his head. She pointed forwards toward the hallway. Marc nodded and Amy slightly smiled. He followed her and opened the bedroom door; Amy stepped in and realized it was freezing. She hugged herself and saw John in his bed, with the covers sprawled about his body. She saw the faint scars and the new cuts along his face and neck. There were ropes tied to his wrists and ankles, not to mention the blood on the side of the bed._

"Oh my God, what is wrong with him?" _Tears began to form._

"Believe it or not, he's possessed…"

"Don't be joking!"

"I'm not! He's been this way for awhile, and you should have seen what he's been doing. I can't explain this to you, it's complicated. All I know is that there's a damn demon in him, and you're going to see that." _Marc glared down at John._

"…How did he get this way?" _Amy sat near the bed_.

"Ever since he got this gift from his aunt, shit's been happening to him. He keeps yelling, cursing and throwing things. He uh…"

"He what?"

"He said that John wasn't here, that it was Lucifer…"

_Amy Dumas's eyes widened and she looked at John. She knew who Lucifer was, and she knew that this wasn't a joke anymore. She placed a hand around John's hand and squeezed it._

"I've already called someone who can do an exorcism, he will be here later. Amy, I've never been so afraid in my life." _Marc said while crossing his arms and sighing._

"It's okay; we just got to have faith." _She_ _then bent down to whisper into John's ear,_ "We will save you, I promise."

_At that, John's eyes opened and he glanced at his right side to see Amy, which made her jump back and stumble a bit. John mouthed out something inaudible, and Amy tried to listen._

"Amy?"

"Yes, is this John or the demon?"

"It's me John! Please, for God's sake help me. I am hurting all over, you don't know what I'm feeling, but it's painful!"

_Amy started to cry and shed placed both hands around John's face_.

"We are going to help, I promise! Try to fight it John, you have to try and fight it."

_John's eyes watered and what seemed to be the invisible knife started cutting down John's chest again. Amy saw the blood appearing from under the blankets and she uncovered him a little. Once she did, she screamed and yelled out_, "No!"

_Amy got near him, and John stood upright. His blue eyes faded into a white color, and she no longer sensed it was the good 'John' anymore. He smiled that crooked evil smile, and awed Amy._

"Why hello."

"Shut the hell up," _Amy said, stepping back towards Marc who stood by the door_.

"And what may your name be?" _the demon asked._

"It's none of your damn business!"

"You don't have to tell me, I was joking, and I know your name Amy. Why have you come here? That baffles me." _The demon spoke with that deep tone of his, which made Amy tremble in fear._

"I wanted to see my friend John, and I'm going to help to try and get rid of you."

"You could try all you want. We will see who's more powerful in this game, which should be obvious."_ John pointed to himself and laughed. He sat up against the bed frame, and said, _"Untie me."

"I don't think so." _Marc said._

"I won't hurt you."

"Ha! That's a damn lie, and you know it." _Amy pointed at John._

"If you let me go, I'll bring you fortune and anything you want in this horrible world."

"I already got what I want, and I don't need to be getting anything from your pathetic demonic ass."_ Marc got closer to the bed._

The demon within John just chuckled and looked towards the window. He then looked back at Amy with a grin.

"What are you looking at?" _she snorted._

"Your beautiful face, of course."

"Shut up, your demon charm won't work on me, kid."

"Alright, but you got to remember that I can control anybody, so I suggest you beware."

"If you can't get out of those ropes, then you can't do shit at all!"_ Amy blared at the demon. John stared into Amy's eyes and with the flick of his middle finger, Amy's body leaped onto the bed. She started screaming and crawling back off._

"What are you doing? Don't you dare move me like that!"

"I wanted to prove you wrong and there I did."

_Again, with the flick of his right index finger, Amy neared John and she tried to get herself out of the demonic hold. It was like forces were bringing her close and strangling her body. She was face to face with John, and he grinned. She could see the evil swirling in his faded eyes. All the sins and all the deceitful lies that held itself in the demon were visible through his glare._

"I can make you do anything I want…"

**Author's notes: Hope you all are liking it so far. Just to let you know, be careful with the following chapters, I think there might be some real bad stuff. And this won't be a pairing, I just wanted to add Amy for some reason. **


	7. Dirty Intentions

Continuation

**Continuation**.

_Amy Dumas tried pulling away from his invisible grasp as much as she could. She placed her hands against him, trying to push back. Marc started for Amy; he grabbed her by her waist and starting pulling back. John shouted and Marc was thrown against the far wall. He slid down the wall and hit the ground with a loud thud. He tried again walking towards her, but something was too preventing him from doing what he desired._

"Stop it, right now." _Amy yelled as she saw what John was about to do._

"No." _The demon said._

She saw that John was sliding his hand under the covers and her eyes widened and she squirmed.

"No!" _Amy protested and noticed he was doing something very unsettling with himself. He looked into her eyes and she was getting disgusted and frightened at the same time._

"Look at me Amy."_ He said as he continued. She looked away and closed her eyes tight. She shook her head and Marc yelled out _"Stop that shit man!"_ But he didn't and he was trying to make her squeamish. John smiled and Amy felt herself lower her body down onto John. _

"What are you doing?"

"You will see." John made her get so close to him, that Amy thought about 'what if I were to hurt him?'

"No, I won't!" _the invisible grip on her loosened and she was able to grab his throat and squeeze. She held onto him and laughed.  
_  
"I can overpower you with my faith, bitch!" _Amy punched John square in the face, but that was a mistake, the demon within John made her kiss him and their lips were locked.  
She punched and slapped him around, but nothing would help her from getting away. Then she remembered the one place where it could hurt any demon or man. She punched his groin, and her lips loosened from his and she stepped back. John grunted in pain, and the intense fury grew in his eyes once more._

"You're going to wish you never had done that, I promise you that."

"Anything to get away from your unwanted grip, you asshole." _Amy wiped her mouth and walked towards Marc who was now rubbing his arm._

"You alright Marc?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just knock him out and wait for Father Scott to come by."

_John stared at the two with anger, but he didn't speak. He just looked down and sighed heavily. He wiggled his fingers a little, and shuffled himself up against the bed frame. Something was odd about him, and it wasn't the demon inside him. He was changing, gradually changing. His appearance and actions had taken a slight turn with his evil entity. They knew this wasn't John and that it would be awhile they see the true friend that had been John in that body._

"Want to get that bat for me Amy?" _Marc asked, pointing to the bat outside the door._

"Of course, it will my pleasure." _She grabbed the bat and handed it to Marc._

"No, wait, let me do this okay?" _Marc smiled and handed it to her_.

"Go to sleep bitch." _Amy knocked John against the head with the bat and let it fall to the floor. He was unconscious and they were happy at last._

Marc and Amy began to walk out the bed room door and Marc closed the door. They walked towards the kitchen, and sat at the table. Marc covered his face with both his hands, and Amy did as well.

"This is way too much Amy. I didn't even know this could happen to anybody, I thought it was fake shit. Never did I know this was going to happen to him, shit its awful seeing him this way." _Marc closed his eyes in thought._

"It's going to be alright Marc, we are going to get help and we got to have some faith in this. We got to believe that this will go perfect and John will come back to us. We can't be negative in this situation, as weird and fucked up as it seems…" _Amy patted Marc's back._

"Hey I thank you a lot for coming out here; it really makes me feel a bit relieved to have someone with me."

"No problem and I wanted to come out here because John helped me once and I think it's only right to help him in return. I know we weren't close that way as in friends, but he had a good heart. This evil shit has to come out of him soon, because I can't see this over take him any longer. Um, what time is it?"

"It's barely one thirty-seven, the guy isn't going to come here till later. We have to stay here for John, we can't leave for shit unless you stay here or I stay here. But I don't have to go anywhere's or anything."

_Amy looked to her right and saw the statue standing near the sofa in the living room._

"Don't look at it!" _Marc warned her._

"That's the thing that is making him the way he is?"

"Yeah it is, and I am scared to throw that shit away because it might return."

"We don't' want to try that then, let's just let this Father-guy take care of him. I really hope he can help us…" _Amy sighed._

In John's home, the lights flickered and the walls creaked along with the sound of wind. They took notice that the statue would wobble now and then, which made Amy very uncomfortable. All of a sudden, knockings on the walls began to erupt with much force and wails of sorrow sounded from the attic. As the lights flickered on and off, Marc saw faces in the dark, but would see nothing when the lights would fill the kitchen. Amy too saw this and screamed in horror, they were in for a hell of a trip.

**Author's Notes: Yes, it's a short chapter, but I didn't know what else to really write. I'm hoping to have some good ideas come to mind, and write them down. I want some real brutal and dirty things in this story. Ha-ha, so I'll see what I can do.**


	8. Amy and The Demon

"I know I said that I would stay and all, but this is way too much. This Father guy has to come here now, I'm serious. Grab a shit load of priests and shamans if you have to, I just don't want this to be happening." _Amy got up from her chair and looked into the refrigerator for alcohol. Marc didn't know what to do except wait for Father Scott, but it didn't seem enough at the moment._

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Father will come here soon." _Marc looked at the clock which read 2:03. He sighed and grabbed a beer from the frig and saw that Amy had been drinking out of a beer bottle as well._

"Let's just drink and relax, right?" _Amy said and Marc nodded._

It was now four-eighteen, and they had only drunken three beers each. They seemed to be okay, and not drunk. At least the loud noises weren't bothering them so much. They got used to the strange sounds coming from all directions.

"Want to check on John?" _Marc asked Amy. She looked down at her beer and then up at Marc._

"I guess, besides I'm not in the mood to put up with any scary shit he is going to pull. I can do it." _She got up and burped quietly. Marc watched as she stood near the door, and opened it slowly and then enters._

_The room was still freezing and Amy shivered in her black converse. John was wide awake in bed, well his body that is, his soul wasn't occupying it. Still covered in blankets, he still seemed to shiver himself. Smoke came out from his mouth as he breathed heavily. He didn't look at Amy; it didn't seem that she was even in the room. It was until Amy spoke softly._

"Um, are you okay?" _She asked not knowing what else to say._

_John's eyes focused on hers and he nodded. She couldn't tell if this was John or the demon. This was more disturbing than any creepy sound from the attic, she thought. Without fear, she sat right next to his now-weak body and placed a hand on his chest. His heart beat was rapid, but he was breathing normally._

"Amy, I'm sorry for what he did."

"Who did what to me?"

"Your father."

"How…how do you know about my father?"

"I know a lot of things some keep very secret or hidden in their minds. I'm sorry he left and I'm glad you became a strong person. He was a pathetic man, and then he proved it by leaving…" _it was the demon speaking and Amy knew this. For some reason, Amy felt not disgust or hatred toward the demon, because he was saying what she felt about her father. She could simply nod and hold back a tear._

"Why don't you leave this body?" _She finally asked._

"Because I don't want to, and John needs a boost don't you think?"

"I think that he can do it himself and he doesn't need help from a demon. Please leave his body right now, please. I beg of you, this is for his health and his life." _Amy pleading._

"If he is in fact strong, he will be able to cast me out. If you haven't noticed, he has given up just like he has given up on wanting to have …" _he paused._

"Having what?"

"To have people adore him." _He smiled and shifted in bed._

"He hasn't given up on that, it's just the damn people who don't know their wrestling history and fake storylines!" _She snapped remembering the hatred she faced when she was a heel on Monday Night Raw. It was all a storyline; she wasn't like that in real life yet fans showed their ignorance by believing her character._

"That's why I'm here so I can raise some hell."

"You've certainly done that." _Amy said._

**Author's Notes: More chapters following, don't worry.**


	9. Lifeless

Marc waited in the kitchen while Amy checked on John; he had stopped drinking and was focusing just on the time

_Marc waited in the kitchen while Amy checked on John; he had stopped drinking and was focusing just on the time. He was beginning to get very irritated, and the house phone rang which made him grunt impatiently. He picked it up and heard many voices on the other end. He could tell it was his uncle (John's father) John Cena sr. on the other line._

"Marc! Marc, oh how is John doing?"

"He isn't doing so great really, he is experiencing, how do you say this?" _Marc didn't know how to explain this to John sr. _

"What's wrong? He is going back to Raw this Monday right?" _Voices in the back must be the family, since Marc also heard Dan and Matt Cena._

"I'm not sure just yet; there are a lot of weird things going on with him. He isn't himself. I don't know how else to explain it." _Marc shook his head._

"Well, what's he been doing?"

"Yelling, cursing and throwing things. Look, there's a lot to say and do, I got to get back to John, alright?" _Marc knew that his uncle wouldn't understand what was going on with his cousin. John sr. wouldn't even believe what Marc would be telling him anyways. They spoke just a bit and decided to hang up. He again, looked at the clock in desperation._

_Back in John's bedroom, Amy and the demon kept silent for awhile. Amy looked into the eyes of John and tried to look through them. She tried seeing the real John inside and hoped he would communicate. The demon caught notice of this and laughed softly. His eyes faded back to the light blue color that Amy recognized so well. It was John._

"Amy, I know you're trying to hard to help me. I know, because I can see it even if he doesn't let me talk to you. There's no point in me yapping for help and shit, because it's going to be some time this asshole leaves my body. I just want you to know that I'm alright, but I'm still in pain." _He showed the pain through his facial features and inability to move his body._

"It's going to be okay, that's all I can tell you kid. Marc and I are trying our hardest, just keep strong and hold on." _Amy assured him._

_ John began to speak but he stopped and the faded white color eyes of the demon were visible now. Amy grew frustrated._

"Why do you keep doing that? I want to talk to him!"

"No. I'm the one controlling his body, and I can do whatever I want. He spoke to you a good amount, I think."

"He makes a better talker."

"…Did Matt upset you with his video?"

"What?" _Amy asked realizing he had changed the subject._

"You know, the video of him re-enacting the breakup and all. Were you upset?"

"I felt it was very uncalled for and very immature of him. So yeah I was upset. How couldn't I be upset about that shit? I can't believe he did that."

"You know how he likes to make a lot of things public. He always has to have everyone shown with him. It is stupid of him, and I know he is a great guy but it's pathetic of him to do that kind of thing." _The demon somewhat was bonding with Amy_.

"I don't want to talk about it, it's the past and I'm good at forgetting the past. Stupid ass shit that just hides away somewhere, because I'd rather forget it then keeping myself miserable with the memories." _Amy looked down at John and sighed. There was an uncomfortable feeling between the two. She didn't want to feel this, not at all. It was unbearable and soon enough, she felt like leaning down. She didn't, and she sat straight up again and cleared her throat._

"Amy!" _Marc called out from the kitchen. She left the room, and closed it. Father Scott had arrived and was waiting for Amy. Marc introduced Father Scott to Amy and Father passed a cross to her. She kept it tight in her grasp. They took him to the bedroom, and allowed him to set up the exorcism. Father Scott held his cross, and put down the bible near the bed on a small dresser. His bottle of holy water was kept near the bible. He first said a chant in Latin, and motioned his right hand the cross signal. John stared at Father Scott with hatred and animosity. His nose blared like a raging bull, and his fists clenched tightly. They could hear the ropes twisting with every pull John made. This was making the demon very angry, and soon the yelling began. The cursing and spitting erupted too, and John was having a fit. Father Scott paid no attention and he then read from the bible._

"Shut up you fool!" _The demonic entity screamed out._

"Amy, splash some holy water on him please." _He passed the bottle to her, and she lightly lifted the bottle, making some of the water hit John's face. Steam arose as the drops fell on his skin, and he cursed in agony. Father Scott pulled away the blankets and revealed John's bare upper body. Red gashes and cuts streamed down his chest, all slashes were long and deep. Amy didn't want to look but she was captivated at the wonders of evil and so she glanced at his body. She sprinkled a little more and watched him grunt in pain._

"Come out already, you son of a bitch!" _Marc was agitated and frightened. The demon shook its head in protest. Father Scott kept reading and reading and he made the mark of the cross on John's forehead. This seemed to burn his skin and taint the flesh, his eyes shined with fury._

"No, this won't work. Keep on reading, I don't give a shit. Give me all you got, you mother f-cker!" _John yelled._

_ Father Scott continued, and Amy would splash some holy water on John now and then. Marc watched and hoped that this demon would leave. He didn't know what to do or how to help, he just stood waiting patiently for this to all end. Father Scott did the cross hand signal once more and said out loud_, "Licentia vos everto!"

_At that, John's body stopped moving. He simply stopped moving. His body lay still on the bed, his eyes closed, his breathing stopped too. Amy Dumas screamed and she reached for John. Cupping his face with both her hands, she placed his cheek close to hers._

"What did you say?" _Marc asked as he stormed towards Father Scott._

"I said, 'leave you demon'. That is all I said." _Father Scott backed away._

"Yeah, look at what he did! He took John with him!"

"Oh my God, no. Why did you have to take him? Why?"_ Amy spoke softly to herself; tears ran down her face and landed on John's cheek. She felt him get cold and lifeless. It was like hugging a life-size rag doll. Marc sat near his cousin, and tried to hold back his tears. He covered his face and quietly sobbed. _

"He isn't gone."

"What?" _Amy looked up at Father Scott._

"The demon is not gone…"

"What the hell do you mean!" _Marc snapped._

"Let us bring back John…I feel that the demon is playing with us,"_ Father Scott took out another small cross and handed it to Marc._

"How the f-ck do we know for sure?" _Amy stood near the bed._

"We can only try to find out."


	10. Is the Evil Gone?

_He didn't know if John would come back to life, he wasn't sure at all. He just needed an extra dose of faith to help his confidence. Marc knew that something was up and felt that maybe the demon wasn't playing any tricks. John was gone, and that was it. Amy held John's hand and kept looking at his now pale face. Marc shook his head and saw that Father Scott had begun to pray again. He shut his eyes and placed a hand over John's forehead. A few minutes passed and John's skin began to obtain color once more. His pale face was now a soft brown tone, showing that life was returning. John jolted up and gasped for air. He coughed heavily and tried not to panic. Eyes blinking in confusion, he stared at Marc and then at Amy._

"Oh my good Lord, tell me I'm back here." _John said._

"What do you mean back here?" _Marc questioned._

"I mean that I'm back on Earth and not in that hellhole, literally!"

"You were in hell?" _Amy's eyes widened in shock._

"Yeah I was in hell. It's somewhat like what everything thinks it is. I saw this demon trying to take me down into this…dark place. Shit, was this a dream?"

"No, you did in fact die." _Father Scott pointed out._ "You were dead for about one or two minutes John."

"Wow, that's weird because it felt like hours."

"That's what happens in hell." _Father Scott said._

"Wait, so John's free? The demon's out right?" _Amy shook Father._

"I don't think so, not just yet. We would know for sure when he is cast out."

"I can't take anymore of this sick ass shit, can't you get more people to help or something?" _Marc asked Father with much irritation._

"I could and maybe that would be a good idea. Let us try once more and if it fails, we will seek more help." _Father Scott began to chant and throw holy water on John._

"I'm not feeling anything. I'm not burning and there's no demon trying to stop me from talking." _John said resting on the bed._

"Like I said, he could be playing a trick on us."

"True, but he wouldn't let it drag this long, will he?" _Amy sat near the bed._

"Yes he will, just so we can think he is gone, don't you see? He will show up as soon as we break John out of his bounds and let him go."

"Ain't that just great?" _John proclaimed._

It was now six twenty, and with all the holy words spoken from the Father, nothing happened. John didn't wince in pain, didn't yell or curse and it felt like the whole demonic feel was gone. Father Scott got his belongings and headed towards the door, he turned to say farewell to Marc and Amy.

"May you get a good night's sleep, and if anything happens, just call me. God bless you two, and goodnight." _Father Scott smiled and was escorted out the house._

Marc and Amy sighed in relief, and walked back into John's bedroom. Amy walked in and sat on the bed near John. Marc stood by the door and smiled at his cousin, who was now loosened from his ropes. Amy placed a hand on John's cheek and smiled at him, he returned the smile.

"Man, if this is for real and your back to normal, I'm going to piss from joy." _Marc said and all laughed. _

"I hope this is permanent and I hope this demon is finally gone. I've missed you, even though it's only been a few days. Then again, I haven't seen you in awhile since I've been away from wrestling. You know what I mean though." _Amy nodded to herself._

John laid on his bed, he puts hands behind his head and relaxed. He still had the scars and cuts on his body and face. There wasn't much pain now, but he could still feel a faint stab once in an awhile.

"I don't ever want to have to go through this again. Never on my life do I want to feel like I was being pressed down by forces. I don't want to feel like someone's ripping my intestines out. Man, I was dieing and all I could see was that hell and all that darkness. I could smell smoke and sulfur, not to mention the screaming. Loud ass screaming came from every direction and the damn yelling. It was like a horror movie, I swear."_ John remembered the images._

"I don't think anyone wants to experience that and I'm sorry you had too. This is one of those things that you think will never happen to you. I don't know, but it's weird because you only see it in movies and in old times. I guess that's why we don't believe it in now. Well we are wrong maybe that was the lesson or something." _Amy said._

_They all stayed in the room. Marc and Amy looked out for John, and to see if he would change or stay the same. It was getting late and they started to feel tired. Night fell upon them, Marc and Amy slowly began to fall asleep. John, however, began to change._

**Author's Notes: Yes again a short chapter. I just wanted to get this bit of story out and to have it posted. More will be following, so be patient and thanks for the reviews.**


	11. Take Me

In the night, John's body had gotten worse

_In the night, John's body had gotten worse. He was now covered in his own blood, from head to toe. His eyes had turned all white including his pupils. He didn't look like himself, not at all._

**Location: John's bedroom.  
Time: 9:01 in the morning.  
Day: Thursday.**

_The morning light hit the carpet floor in rays, and the birds chirped playfully outside the window. Amy Dumas woke up and looked to her left, and saw that John was staring straight at her. His eyes a luminous white and the blood had dripped down to her spot where her face had been on the bed. She stood up quick in disgust and wiped her cheek, which blood had been dried. John didn't move his head only his eyes._

"John?"

_He didn't respond._

"John, is this the demon again?"

_He kept staring._

"John!"

_He yanked his wrist out of the ropes' hold, and then did so to his left wrist. Amy watched and then ran to Marc who now was awake; he held on to Amy and asked_ "What's happening?"

_Amy shook her head as in saying she didn't know. She gripped Marc's arm, and John began to untie the ropes from his ankles._

"No, we can't let him get away remember?" _Marc announced._

"I know, but we can't get near him. What if he decides to fucking hurt us again?" _That was a good point. Marc didn't know how else to put John back in his bounds. He looked at his possessed cousin and walked right up to him. John was already out of the rope's grip and was standing up facing Marc. John seemed taller and bigger, his height had taken a double altitude. _

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. Leave John alone, and take me! Take my body you son of a bitch and leave my cousin!" _Marc shouted in John's face. They stood there locking eyes with each other which seemed forever. All of a sudden, Marc gasped and fell down to the floor holding his stomach. He grunted and pounded his fist against the floor; Amy knelt down to him to help. Marc began to cough loudly and she saw that the demon listened to Marc after all. The demon did take over his body. She didn't want this to happen and then she saw John…_

_ His body turned back into its normal skin tone, and the blood had been washed away by invisible water. His eyes were the familiar blue color and his pupils black again. John's soul had returned to its rightful place. His body fell on the floor alongside his cousin; he tried to regain his conscience and balance. He was oblivious to what was happening at the moment. He looked at Marc._

"What the fuck? What's wrong with him?"

"John! The demon is possessing him!" _Amy said with tears.  
_  
"Oh hell no, I'm not letting this shit happen to him." _John Cena got his cousin up on his feet._

"Cuz' I can't live with this thing in me man. I got to end it." _Marc spoke._

"What you saying man?"

"I got to end my life; it's the only thing that can take this thing away."

"No, that's not going to happen! We will get you some help, I swear."

"If they couldn't help you soon that means they aren't going to help me…" _Marc said and got out a pocket knife. Amy and John protested against this but it didn't make Marc think any different. It was affecting him quicker than it had affected John. His face already was changing as well. Just then, Amy had an idea. She went to get the holy water that Father Scott had left and poured it over Marc's head. She said the familiar prayer and John followed along with her words. _

Together they ended the prayer, "in God's name we pray, Amen!"

… They waited for a reaction . . .

**Author's Notes: Again, I'm just posting bits and pieces to get them out of my head already. There's still more.**


	12. Cleansing

_A dark and hazy mist materialized behind Marc. It was like it was detaching itself from the body and you could see Marc's face light up to its natural skin color. His eyes turned back to normal and he then turned around to face a horrible sight. John, Amy and Marc faced the black mist and could make out a face with dark holes as eyes. They were looking at the demon that plagued them for a week._

"In God's name, I command you to leave this place!" _Amy shouted at the demon. The demon opened its mouth wide and bellowed a last long yell into their faces. It then swept up towards the ceiling and vanished. Marc and John sighed as they noticed the atmosphere was less dense and less dark. Amy smiled sensing that everything was good finally once again. Amy turned to Marc and gave him a hug and gave one to John too._

"So, we beat a demon. How awesome is that shit?" _Marc said._

"Pretty damn awesome if you ask me." _John said looking at Amy. He placed both hands on her shoulders._

"Thank you so much Ames, we couldn't have done it without you. Well and Father Scott, but he basically bailed out the first night…" _John joked._

"It's no problem I'm just happy that I was able to cast out that damn thing. May I ask you a question?" _Amy tilted her head a little._

"Yeah, what's the question?"

"Do you remember all the things you said, I mean the demon said to me?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you know what you, I mean damn it…the demon did to me?" _Amy didn't want John to know the kiss he had given her.  
_  
"No, I'm sorry. I kept blacking out while I was in hell. I remember only parts and segments…why?" _John asked._

"It's nothing I wanted to know if you were able to see what was going on and whatnot." _Amy smiled with relief and patted his back._

"Hey, let's go and get some breakfast alright." _Marc interrupted them._

"That seems like a good idea, let's go." _Amy Dumas nodded and headed out the room with John and Marc. Everything from then on seemed perfect. John didn't all remember his horrible deeds when the demon controlled him. Although he spent some time in a grueling place, he was able to conquer through it. He was himself in no time and so was Marc Predka. Light came through the darkness, and that's how it was._**Author's Notes: Honestly, I believe I did this chapter horribly. I am sorry for the chapter being so miserable. I'm saying this because I didn't like it at all. Next story, possibly going to NOT be a horror, perhaps a bit of action and comedy. I'll see what I can do best and you'll see how I can get better. **


End file.
